


soft as a misting rain

by scorpio_pit



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: BDSM, Choking, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Slut Shaming, Spit Kink, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpio_pit/pseuds/scorpio_pit
Summary: “Are you sure?” Richie asks from his spot on the floor between Eddie’s knees, stretched wide where he’s sitting on the chair they pulled into the middle of their cleared out dining room just for this. Hardwood floors are the easiest to clean up. Besides maybe tile, but the kitchen grosses Eddie out too much and the bathroom doesn’t have the right ‘ambiance.’“Am I— Richie, yeah, I’m sure.” Eddie looks down at his boyfriend, exasperated. “This is your thing. I want to give this to you, but I need to know that you’re sure because I still don’t get the appeal, baby.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 22
Kudos: 179





	soft as a misting rain

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! this is my first fic i'm publishing for this fandom and yeah its fucking THIS. 
> 
> Thank you to JADE and ALEC and KATIE and ALEXIS for all reading this at different points of its completion and helping me out with editing and general validation
> 
> title from RAIN by SWV, sorry to SWV (listen to that song its good and what i listened to as inspo writing this)

“Are you sure?” Richie asks from his spot on the floor between Eddie’s knees, stretched wide where he’s sitting on the chair they pulled into the middle of their cleared out dining room just for this. Hardwood floors are the easiest to clean up. Besides maybe tile, but the kitchen grosses Eddie out too much and the bathroom doesn’t have the right ‘ambiance.’

“ _Am I_ — Richie, yeah, I’m sure.” Eddie looks down at his boyfriend, exasperated. “This is your thing. I want to give this to you, but I need to know that _you’re_ sure because I still don’t get the appeal, baby.”

Richie is getting redder the longer they talk about this. He knows Eddie is turned on, can see it, and hear it in the word ‘baby.’ He’s on his knees, sitting back with his ass to his ankles, completely naked. He’s red and hot and hard, the embarrassment of talking about what he wants so openly and casually both hindering and helping his situation. He can’t maintain eye contact and he doesn’t know what to do with his hands and almost wishes they were tied up behind him, but figures he’s going to need to ease Eddie into watersports _and_ bondage at the same time. 

He takes a second to look at Eddie’s body. Eddie, who is sitting in their wooden chair, with a full suit on. Just the button and fly undone, per Richie’s request. His hands are on his own thighs, rubbing a little like he’s more nervous than he’ll admit out loud. When Eddie found out this was something Richie wanted (by fucking walking in on Richie jerking off to porn of some twink getting pissed on), he decided they would go out and buy the suit Richie wanted to see him in for this scene. Thinking about them in the store makes Richie’s dick get more rigid where it’s twitching against his thigh, fat and heavy.

_‘And you’re sure I have to wear clothes for this?’ Eddie said while inspecting the suit on the rack._

_Richie had pretended to think about it, said ‘Uh, fuck yeah, have you seen yourself in a power suit?’_

_‘And you want me to buy an expensive one? The whole idea of me spending thousands on a suit to literally get piss on it isn’t repulsive to you, self proclaimed leftist dirtbag?’ Eddie stepped closer and whispered the part about piss, because he’s fucking adorable._

_Richie bowed his neck to kiss Eddie on the temple, where his frustration vein popped out. ‘Well, I’m hoping most of it will get on me, and you can salvage your suit. Either way, we can dry clean it and you can wear it to work. That’s pretty hot, too, right Eds? You could think of me like that when you’re wearing it. Open and moaning and wet with you all over me, like your property or—’ Richie flitted away, laughing, cut off mid sentence by Eddie trying to swat at him with a scandalized face. They had decided to donate double the amount of whatever they spent on what Richie is now calling the ‘piss suit’ to an LGBT shelter of his choice, which put that issue to bed._

“Hey, eyes on me, Rich.” Present Eddie says and snaps him out of just staring at the ground by grabbing his chin and tilting his face up. “Eye contact, baby, do you want to start?”

“Yes.” Richie barely breathes out; he explained to Eddie that part of this was going to be Eddie being dominant and treating Richie like a possession. They’ve played around with this dynamic before, but this is the first time it feels like they are going to fully commit to it. No stopping halfway through, laughing at each other or not taking each other seriously. 

“Yes what?” Eddie swallows and stares at him with his huge fucking eyes while loosening his grip on Richie’s jaw slightly to rub his thumb over Richie’s red, bitten lower lip pulling it out of Richie’s teeth.

“Yes, sir.” Richie mumbles. Fuck, his face is probably the same color as his dick right now, he can’t imagine how he looks— and then a small but sharp slap comes across his right cheek and Richie gasps.

“Say it louder, like you mean it.” Eddie knows exactly what he’s doing and how to get Richie into this headspace. His thumb dips into Richie’s mouth and presses down on his tongue waiting for him to cooperate with the demand. Richie feels his dick smear a little bit of precome onto his thigh where it made contact when it twitched again. He sees Eddie's eyes flick down to look at it, sitting there obscenely, showing how much Richie likes to be humiliated like this.

“Yes, **_sir._ **” Richie almost moans around Eddie’s thumb in his mouth, despite the heat he can feel rolling off his face.

“Good boy,” Eddie starts to rub his thumb against Richie’s tongue, and reaches into the pants of his suit. He’s not jerking his dick yet, just the suggestion, his hand visibly resting on it inside the crotch of the trousers. “You’re so into this, tell me what you want. I want you to beg me for it.”

“I want you to fuck my face, sir.” Richie slurs out around Eddie’s thumb and the spit that’s gathering where it’s hooked into his mouth. 

“Yeah? Maybe. What else?” Eddie says, he’s starting to move the hand in his pants a little, like he can’t help it. Richie can tell he’s teasing the head, and it just makes him moan and surge forward a little. Eddie’s thumb is withdrawn from his mouth as he reaches back and grabs the back of Richie’s head by the hair. “Do not fucking do that, Rich. Or I’ll stop.”

“Fuck, Eds— _Ah_ — **_sir._** ” Richie corrects himself as the hand in his hair tightens. “I want you to come on my face. All over me.” He pants out, and he knows what Eddie wants to hear, what he’s obviously fishing for. It’s the whole reason they are doing this, he’s just so embarrassed. He wants it so bad, but it feels like there’s a block in his throat stopping him from verbalising the need.

“You like it when I do that, I know, baby. I guess I should have seen this coming. You always wanted me to come on your face and mark you up, make you feel really owned, huh?” Eddie reaches down and twists one of Richie’s nipples for emphasis. Richie has always been extremely sensitive there and Eddie likes to play and pull on all the hair covering his torso.

Richie can tell he’s pulling out the big guns to get Richie worked up enough to talk about getting pissed on while he’s desperately hard and naked on the floor and Eddie is in a three piece pinstriped fucking Dolce & Gabbana suit. 

“Yeah, Eddie, fuck. I want to be covered in you. All of it. Your come, your sweat, your spit. Your piss, too.” Richie breaks eye contact and looks down. He can see how red and blotchy his chest is under all the wiry hair, which means his neck and face are just as bad. Fuck, he doesn’t know why he couldn’t say it at first. He could talk crude as ever before they got into these roles. The more Richie fights it, the more Eddie will mock him when he gives in, and isn’t that just the point? Eddie’s hand in his hair loosens, stroking it now, moving down to hold Richie’s face; he nuzzles into the hand.

“That’s it, Rich. It feels good to say it, right? If you’re desperate enough to want my fucking piss on you like some kind of cock drunk slut, I think you should have to say it.” Eddie smirks and leans down to give a quick peck to Richie’s nose. Breaking the scene a little, but sometimes he says he can’t help it, he loves Richie so much. He knows Eddie loves giving him this, too, but they’ve decided Eddie was allowed to be a little transparent with his affections during their rough scenes. Eddie understands the point is for Richie to feel degraded, but they compromised.

“Okay, I’m not going to fuck your face right now. Because, honestly, you were being a little bad by pulling away from me and I'm not sure you deserve it.” Richie whines from the back of his throat. One of Eddie’s hands wraps around Richie’s throat and the other hand is starting to move faster in the front of his pants, fully stroking it as far as Richie can tell under the fabric. “ _But_ I’m going to let you attempt to get yourself off anyways. Wanna hear how, baby?” 

“Yes, sir, please.” Richie was slowly inching closer to Eddie on his knees, just wanting to be in the closest proximity he can within the parameters of what’s allowed right now. He has spit on his chin from Eddie’s fingers earlier, and he can feel his pulse thrumming against the gentle pressure of Eddie’s hand. Eddie grips tighter and extends his arm so Richie understands Eddie is trying to get him to back up. Richie scoots back on his knees slightly, until Eddie grips even tighter on his throat to get him to stop. Eddie sits up straight and moves his right leg to settle it firmly between Richie’s thighs, and looks at Richie pointedly.

“Are you desperate enough to grind your hard dick against my leg until I come, Richie? I want to get off watching you embarrass yourself for me, baby.” 

“Yeah, yeah, of course, I can do that. I won’t come. I promise.” Richie is babbling and gasping out past his constricted throat like a depraved whore looking up at Eddie, he just wants to take anything he can get. Eddie twitches his calve and moves his hand to the back of Richie’s head again, signalling Riche to get started. Richie gasps and starts frantically grinding his naked dick on Eddie’s pants leg. He can feel how firm Eddie is, he’s so stong from his fucking early morning running habit that otherwise drives Richie insane. Richie sees sparks behind his eyes immediately from the pressure. He knows trying to hold off coming until Eddie does is going to be difficult, he’s already so keyed up from how Eddie is talking to him.

“You look so fucking desperate, Rich. I can try to help you. I won’t even take my dick out, I’ll just stroke it in my suit pants while you put on a show for me. If you see it, you’ll want to come right away, isn’t that right?”

“Yes. I love your dick so much, I could come just from looking at it _fuck—_ ” Richie’s hips stutter as a wave of electricity hits him straight in the spine and slams his hips forward as if on their own will. He feels fully descended, like he’s lost control of what he’ll say and do to chase the feeling Eddie is giving him. Eddie pulls Richie’s face from where it’s pressed into his leg to make eye contact. As he does, he notices he has drool gathering on Eddie’s pants and in his mouth. Richie looks down, and yep, he’s leaking all over Eddie’s pant leg too. Richie looks back up at Eddie as a groan escapes from somewhere inside of him, that he’s never heard himself make before.

“Look what you did. You’re such a fucking slut for this you can’t even keep yourself from getting your spit all over me. Did you even notice you were drooling? Or is that just your body’s natural reaction to me talking about my dick?” Eddie’s grip on the back of Richie’s hair is so tight, he feels his eyes sting and Eddie’s hand in his pants is going so fucking fast over his cock. Richie just wants to _see_ it.

“Open your mouth and don’t let your eyes leave mine.” Richie does. He tilts his chin up, head back as much as he could in this position, and opens his jaw feeling his tongue loll out a bit. Eddie looks down his nose at him and smirks before leaning forward and getting his face closer to Richie’s than it has been this whole time. Richie, fucking out of it as he is almost thinks, sweetly, he is going to be kissed. He feels Eddie’s spit land half in half on his mouth before he registers hearing or seeing him hack it up. Richie thinks he’s going to scream, he’s so turned on, his hips grinding in little insistent circles against Eddie’s leg. 

Eddie sits back again, and moves his hand from the back of Richie’s head to his mouth. He takes two fingers and starts pushing the rest of his spit that missed into Richie’s mouth and fucking it in while keeping eye contact. Richie moans, he’s so fucking close, he doesn’t know if he can handle it. He starts wondering what Eddie would realistically do if he comes first. He doesn’t have to though, Eddie's eyes are blown so wide looking back at him and his mouth is parted with the breathy noises he makes when he’s close. Eddie takes the hand in his pants out briefly and reaches into Richie’s mouth along with the other. He can feel Eddie’s fingers poking around in there, making him feel like an object, like he’s a fucking doll or something.

“Don’t need lube I guess when you’re fucking panting like this with your mouth open.” Eddie collects some of their spit mixed together and puts his hand back down his suit pants. Eddie’s hand is stroking so fast now, Richie knows he has to slow his frantic humping down to a steady grind to stop himself from shooting off first. He feels Eddie give a harsh slap to his jaw with his other hand, that iss fucking _wet_ with his _spit, Jesus Christ._

“Rich, tell me what you want me to do. Need to hear you say it again, c’mon. Be a good boy, baby. Don’t stop.” Eddie grits out, nudging his leg harder into Richie’s groin for emphasis. 

“Please, Eds, I want you to come. I want you to fucking mark me up in every way so I only smell and taste like you. Want you to use me like this all the time, _fuck_ .” Richie pants out, they’re both breathing heavily at each other. Matching red blush over what he can see of Eddie’s body and what he knows is all over his naked one. Eddie is letting out these quick, almost stunted groans, pulling his hand off Richie completely and putting both down his pants. Richie knows he’s playing with and tugging on his balls, doesn’t have to see it. He knows what makes Eddie come, because he’s _his._

“Yeah, you’d like that. Want me to just make you a kept boy or something? Want me to keep you wet and begging for me like this all day, just so I can come home and piss on you and let you figure out how that can be enough for you to come? Fuck, Richie, you do want that. You want me to not even ask, just to use you because you’re such a fucking slut for it there’s no way you’re going to say no. You’ll take whatever the fuck I give you.” Eddie’s hand stills on his cock, his feet plant themselves further onto the floor as his whole body convulses and he lets out a long moan with his head tilted back. 

With the eye contact broken, Richie can see the head of Eddie’s dick poking out a little as he comes all over his pants and some of his shirt. Richie absolutely breaks then, pulling his hips back further before grinding them back down desperately. He knows he’s whimpering, and looks ridiculous, like a dog in heat or some shit. He _needs_ to come now that he’s allowed and he wants to do it while he can still feel Eddie’s body warm and twitching, riding out his orgasm against him. He shoots a glance back up at Eddie’s face to see if he’s watching him. Eddie’s head is still tilted back, and he’s looking at Richie through lidded eyes with his lips red, shiny, and parted. Eddie slowly lifts his own messy hand to his mouth and licks some of the come off.

“Go ahead, Rich, You can come now.” So, Richie does. He feels himself clammy everywhere with sweat, from the exertion of holding his body in this position on the ground humping Eddie’s leg and the intensity of it. He grinds his dick, harder than it’s ever been in his life, on the rough, rounded surface of Eddie’s calf and comes all over his own stomach and Eddie’s pants after just two more solid thrusts. His hips involuntarily stutter a couple more times after he’s come which really rubs it into Eddie’s suit. 

Richie rests his forehead on Eddie’s thigh, and lets himself just breathe for a minute. In and out, because _shit—_ that was so much better than he expected. He completely lost himself, and thinks Eddie did too. Unless Eddie is the one who should have been an actor this entire goddamn time. Richie can feel his heart rate settling minutely, takes note of one of Eddie’s hands coming to rest on the back of his neck, soothing him with his thumb. Eddie’s hand is still tacky from spit and come, which makes Richie’s hips lurch forward. Fuck, he could go again. He half expects Eddie to just get up and take a shower now that they’ve both come and forget about the second half of this whole idea. Eddie Kaspbrak is a man of many surprises, apparently even after knowing him for 30+ years. Richie thinks that as he feels Eddie's fingers thread through the back of his hair again and grip tight to tilt his head up. He’s really starting to think Eddie has a thing for that, the way he’s been controlling what Richie could look at this whole time and where his head was allowed to be. Eddie uses his leverage in Richie’s hair to pull Richie back, separating him from Eddie’s leg. Looking down, Richie can see the mess he made and its completely fucking obscene. Two large darkened spots on Eddie’s pant leg are bordered by come that hasn’t fully set into the material yet and still looks pearly and glistening. He glances back up at Eddie who is looking down at his leg, too. 

“Look at that,” Eddie breathes out, he almost sounds like he’s in awe. He feels Eddie guide his head down to the spots on his leg, close enough that he can smell his own come. 

“Open your mouth, Richie. Don’t make me do everything for you.” Richie lets his tongue fall out again just in time for Eddie to press his face right into his own come on his stupid fucking 4 thousand dollar suit leg. Eddie is fully smearing Richie’s face into it, just making it messier and wetter since his tongue is out and he’s been drooling for the better part of the last hour. 

“Yeah, baby, you can’t even clean it up, can you? You like to try though, right? I bet it tastes so good to you, huh? Come on up here, there’s more.” Eddie pulls Richie up onto his knees and presses his face right into Eddie’s crotch, rubbing Richie’s face along the area where Eddie’s lower stomach meets his groin. Making sure Richie’s face and tongue touches every spot Eddie’s cooling come touches. Richie lets himself lick at it and moans into the hard lines of Eddie’s body as he tastes Eddie’s come along with the fabric.

“Please, Eddie, I need _more._ ” Richie feels Eddie’s hand let go of his hair and rub down his hunched back, fingers spread, like he’s soothing an animal. 

“I know, baby, I have it. Got it all stored up for you, been drinking water all morning. I’m going to let you come again. I want you to finger yourself open for me. I’m going to fuck you while you smell like me, like some bitch in heat.” Eddie grabs Richie’s wrist and spits right into his open hand, _twice._ “Use that, go ahead.”

Richie straightens his back a bit and twists to be able to reach his own hole from this position. His face is pressed into Eddie’s chest now, leaning his weight on him while he finds his own rim and lets Eddie’s spit gather so he can push two fingers in to start. He gasps wetly against the hard plastic of Eddie’s shirt buttons when he gets both entire fingers in, extremely grateful he already opened himself up some earlier this morning in anticipation. 

“Fuck, Rich, look at you.” Eddie takes his hands off of Richie, and stands up. Looking up with two of his fingers buried deep, his cock slowly filling up again, Richie hears his own sharp intake of breath. Eddie is towering over him now, and he’s so fucking beautiful at this angle, Richie can almost imagine he has a halo from the colored glass dining room light they picked out together, shining behind him. Richie can feel his eyes getting wet and stinging, like he’s going to cry the way people sometimes do when they kneel in front of a crucifix. Richie thinks that makes sense. 

Eddie reaches out with one hand and opens Richie’s mouth for him, probably sick of telling him what to do when he can just move Richie’s body however he wants. Eddie’s other hand is opening up the fly of his pants further and pressing the material down flat, letting his cock hang out freely. Richie is so excited to see it, _finally,_ he almost leans forward again but he’s learning and he knows better now. He can’t wait until he doesn’t even have the impulse anymore, when he knows instinctively, in his fucking cells, just to wait for Eddie to give him whatever he’s willing to. 

“Sir, please—”

“No, Rich, I want you to use my name, now. I want you to say who’s doing this to you. Who’s got you hard again just from showing you my soft dick, waiting to be pissed on while you fucking finger yourself with my spit?”

“You, Eddie, it’s always you. I’m _yours,_ I just want to _prove it_.”

“I know, baby, I know.” 

Richie feels Eddie tap his cheek, matching his condescending tone. Eddie holds Richie’s mouth open with his thumb on Richie’s bottom lip. Richie can tell, he knows it’s coming, but it doesn’t stop how wide he can feel his eyes get and how violently his dick jumps when he feels the first spurt hit his right cheek. Eddie uses the hand holding his dick to realign, so he can get some of the piss in Richie’s mouth, too. He moves his other hand away from Richie’s face, so as not to get any piss on the arm of his suit, and places it in the hair on the top of Richie’s head. Richie’s fingers in himself stop moving, shocked still with how overwhelming this is already. It’s not as strong of a stream as Richie thought it would be, but he imagines Eddie isn’t pushing too hard and wants it to be nice. It’s also not as gross and he thought it would be. Richie wanted to do this to be owned and humiliated, but piss is piss and he definitely still imagined he would think it was _gross._

In reality, what it is, is fucking _hot._ It doesn’t smell like much, because of all the water Eddie maintains is so vital to living or whatever, but Richie feels like if it did? He wouldn’t give a fuck. It feels like he’s being possessed. He feels the piss trickle down out of his mouth, run along his neck, over his pecks, through the hair on his stomach, even over his hard cock. It feels like another piece of Eddie that he _gets to have,_ another piece of him he gets to experience and taste and enjoy. 

Richie is so beside himself, he doesn’t fully realize he lets his eyes fall shut. He flutters them open so he can look at Eddie for the last few seconds of the stream, and is so grateful he does. Eddie looks fucking debauched. Richie lets out a small moan that ends up sounding a bit garbled from his mouth overflowing, and Eddie gasps and tightens his hand in Richie’s hair. He’s staring down at Richie with a look Richie can’t believe is directed at him. He’s never seen Eddie look predatory, but that’s almost what he’d call whatever _this_ is. 

“Richie, _fuck._ ” He’s never heard Eddie’s voice sound like that either. He sounds broken, his vocal chords crackling from getting just two words out. The stream of Eddie’s piss slows down and stops, and almost instantly Eddie is hard. Richie isn’t sure if he was chubbing up at the end of the stream or got a full boner in 2 seconds, because he was too busy staring at Eddie’s face showing that he is so _clearly_ into this. 

“Keep fucking yourself.” Eddie pants out, while hurriedly pushing the suit pants to his mid thigh. Richie almost forgot that was happening completely, and he feels heat pool in his belly. His cock, fully hard and leaking again, which is currently dripping with Eddie’s piss. It’s gone cold from being out in the air for a minute, so when Richie’s cock jumps, the air makes him hiss. Richie starts scissoring his fingers recklessly, just wanting to feel a stretch, when he realizes it's not wet enough anymore. Eddie seems to take notice of that as it's happening. He uses the hand on the top of Richie’s head to pull Richie down. Richie has to take his hand out of his loose hole quickly to catch himself from face planting right onto the puddle of Eddie’s piss on the floor. Richie watches as Eddie moves to go stand behind him until he can’t see him anymore from his position on his hands and knees. He feels something warm hit the inner part of his hole, and feels it drip out a little. Richie’s head drops, hangs between his shoulders as he whines low in his throat, realizing it’s more of Eddie’s spit. Eddie’s fingers are pushing into him, three of them right off the bat.

“Richie, that was so good. You’re so good. I’m going to fuck you now. I’m going to fucking come in you while you’re still wet from my piss and my spit. You want that, don’t you, baby? Fuck, it’s all over you, it’s all over your fucking _hair_ —” Richie lets out an embarrassingly loud moan as Eddie’s fingers hit his prostate. Eddie pulls them out completely and lines up. Richie’s eyes clench closed again, this is just so much. He never expects Eddie to get into it like this. Eddie grabs Richie by the hair, yanking his head back a little.

“Open your eyes, Richie. I want you to look at the mess you made me make on the floor while I fuck you. You’re going to have to clean it up.” Eddie releases Richie’s hair and Richie listens. He looks at Eddie’s mess on the floor, and knows it shouldn’t be hot, but it is. He feels powerful, he achieved something he wanted and it only feels like a beginning. 

Eddie’s cock starts pushing in strong and steady, and his hands land on Richie’s hips. Using the grip to pull Richie back onto his dick, like a ragdoll. Richie is bigger, but Eddie is strong and never has trouble manhandling him. Eddie starts right off at a brutal pace once he’s balls deep. Richie can barely breathe, he’s never been hotter or felt more fucking degraded in such a sweet way. Eddie is slamming into him and distantly, he registers they’re both moaning loudly and Eddie is still talking but he can’t focus. He feels too much, he can smell Eddie’s watered down piss on the fucking floor and can feel it all over him. Right before it happens, Richie realizes he’s about to come for the second time, completely untouched. He feels his hole clenching around Eddie’s frantic thrusts and hears Eddie let out something like a growl, and let’s go for the second time.

“Holy shit, Richie, did you just fucking come? You did.” He can hear the incredulous chuckle in Eddie’s voice, which just causes him to feel even more fucking overstimulated. Richie doesn’t think he could talk right now if he tried, so he’s hoping he won’t have to. “Rich, I’m so close, too, baby. You feel so good, you’re so fucking good for me. Doing whatever I say.”

Eddie’s pace gets impossibly quicker, going deeper and Richie thinks he’s going to just fucking fall apart like one of those jalopy cars in old cartoons. He just wants to be good, he wants to prove to Eddie he can do whatever he wants, and he wants Eddie to come in him already. Richie has an idea, and leans down to get his elbows on the floor, ass up and more fully exposed. 

“Richie, what—” Eddie is cut off with his own gasp when Richie’s tongue peeks out and he licks at the piss on the floor and fucking _moans_ like he means it. He’s fully embarrassing himself to the deepest extent he can think of in this context and performing a little, but Eddie’s fingers grip to bruise on his waist. Eddie presses in so far that Richie thinks he can feel him in his gut, and Eddie comes. Richie can feel it inside of him, feel Eddie’s cock twitching deep in his hole. Eddie curves his body around Richie and rests on his back. Richie can feel the warm weight of him beneath the fabric of his suit and it's strangely calming. Eddie almost feels like he’s dry heaving on Richie’s back, he’s breathing that hard and Richie feels so _good_. 

After a moment, Eddie lifts up and takes his softening dick out. Richie can feel Eddie’s come leaking out of his sore ass, and it feels so filthy. Richie can’t even fathom getting hard again, but he feels his throat get dry anyways. He hears movement from Eddie behind him, but he doesn’t have the energy to do anything except collapse flat on the ground on his stomach.

“Richie, come here, baby. We’re gonna go take a shower.” Richie does turn his neck around at that and sees Eddie is naked now. His 4k suit is in a literal garbage bag.

“You’re not throwing that out, Eddie. C’mon, it has memories now.” Richie tries to joke, but sounds hollow and worn out even to himself.

“Of course not, dipshit, I’m just putting it in there until I can get it dry cleaned. Can you get up, do you want me to help you? Are you good?” Richie rolls over so he’s on his back on the floor, oh yeah, there’s Eddie’s piss. He’s laying in it.

“Yeah, Eddie, I’ve literally never been better. But I’m still forty and have been basically crawling around on a hardwood floor for an hour, so I might need a boost, yeah.” Eddie chuckles and Richie can see his dimples. He knows they’re going to talk about this and fuck, probably do it again. For now, he really just wants to take an extremely fast and thorough shower and get into bed. Eddie reaches out and pulls Richie so he’s standing. Eddie has to get on his tiptoes, but he manages just to peck Richie on the nose before leading him to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> say hi on twitter if u want @scorpio_pit !


End file.
